pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie
, Magenta | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Kanto | relatives=Miyamoto (mother) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Agent, , Gym Leader | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Rocket | teamrank=Agent | brain=no | partner=yes | partnername=James, | anime=yes | epnum=EP002 | epname=Pokémon Emergency! | enva=Rachael Lillis (EP002-AG145) Michele Knotz (AG146-present)| java=Megumi Hayashibara Akiko Hiramatsu (AG085-AG092) }} Jessie (Japanese: ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically the Team Rocket trio that follows Ash Ketchum and around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu, but always failing. In the anime History Character Appearance ]] - BW022 in the ]] It is revealed in ''Holy Matrimony! that Jessie is almost identical in appearance to James's fiancée, Jessiebelle, with the two of them having virtually identical faces and the only noticeable physical differences between them being eye color, hairstyle, and slightly different hair colors. Meowth in particular takes notice of this and frequently reminds Jessie of the fact throughout the episode, something she takes strong offense to due to Jessiebelle's reprehensible personality. By the time the subject of Jessiebelle is breached again in Two Degrees of Separation!, she seems to have forgotten about her doppelganger and needs Meowth to remind her of who she is. The resemblance between the two was further explored in The Treasure is All Mine! when she disguised herself as Jessiebelle in order to grant herself, James, and Meowth, entrance into one of James's family mansions without James having to do so himself. Pokémon As with the standards set by the Team Rocket organization, Jessie initially started off with mainly Pokémon, but as the anime continued onward, her team has diversified. However, she is still strongly associated with Poison-type serpentine Pokémon, such as Arbok and Seviper. Most of her other Pokémon tend to be unusual in appearance and don't usually fit the general image of "cute". However, she does display a desire to obtain Pokémon that are considered "adorable" when the opportunity presents itself, especially feminine Pokémon such as or . She was also attracted to a in Duels of the Jungle!. Occasionally, she manages to take control of some powerful Pokémon, but due to either inexperience or hubris, this often backfires and loses control of them. She doesn't appear to train her Pokémon that often. Instead, they are often used to fight against and . When she enters s, she tends to involve herself in her Pokémon's appeals. Pokémon currently owned Released Traded away Borrowed Befriended Temporary Status unknown similar to a , telling it to use "water magic" as it hit others while spinning. However, it was heavily implied that Jessie made this up.}} Achievements * P1 Grand Prix (runner-up - with James) * Winner, unofficial Contest in Borrowing on Bad Faith Ribbons obtained * Ribbon (Team Shocker!) * Ribbon (Shield with a Twist!) * Ribbon (James won the Ribbon on her behalf in Dressed for Jess Success!) * Ribbon (Teaching The Student Teacher!) * Ribbon (Princess Salvia, disguised as , gave her the Ribbon for the performance she gave during their battle in Dawn of a Royal Day!.) Grand Festival ranking Jessie placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: * Sinnoh Grand Festival (top 4) Voice actors In the games Pokémon Yellow Category:Game characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Characters named after real people Category:Gym Leaders Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Female characters Category:Coordinators